Regrets
by Facade of Emotions
Summary: Ryoma had left Japan years ago to become a tennis pro. No he's back and the Seigaku regulars of old want to know why.rated for reasons I know and you'll find out if you read!slash, angst and more.
1. Return to Japan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters you recognize from Prince of Tennis(though I wish I did!!!) or anything that you might recognize from the show or manga. After all if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be posting on fanfiction and instead I'd be out there making money for my writings...:'( Also I plan on making this fic Yaoi/Slash so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT!!!!

**Summery: **Ryamo left Japan years ago to become a tennis pro. Now he's back a the Seigaku regulars of old want to know why.

**A/N:** I'm not sure of the pairing so if you have a pairing that you think would fit the story well please tell me!!!(this excludes breaking apart Oishi and Eiji as they are a couple in this fic-as it should be!!)

**Regrets**

**By: Kit-Chan Luv**

**Chapter 1: Returning to Japan**

It had been eight years since he had set foot is Japan. He had taken five years to top his baka oyaji, and another three to work up the courage to return. He didn't even know if anyone from the team was still around or if they hade scattered to various areas of Japan or the world to fullfil their dreams. Right now it didn't really matter to him, if his psychiatrist hadn't told him to come he would probablely still be at his Austrailian estate training for his next tounament. Though he couldn't blame it all on his psychiatrist, it was most likely his manager's fault seeing as how she was the one who forced him into going to the damned shrink. His shrink's reasoning was that he should go back to Japan, "to review old memories and see what went wrong in his past," or something like that. And so here he was, staning in front of his old school Seishun Gakuen, where he had played tennis and had at the time bewn the only first-year on the regulars.

Echizen Ryoma just stood there and stared at the tennis courts he used to play on when he was here. They weren't anything to look at, nothing at all like the courts at Wimbly staidium, or even the ones in New York, but to Ryoma they were the best courts he had ever played on. With a sigh he turned to leave when he heard some one calling from behind.

"Oi! You there. Oi machimasu(wait), I'm talking to you. What do you think you're doing spying on us like that? Hey are you listening to me?," the kid continued to call as Ryoma walked away. When Ryoma didn't turn back the kid got annoyed. "I'll show you not to turn your back to me," he whispered before he hit the ball over the fence at the stranger.

Ryoma hearing a ball being hit by a raquet turned just in time to catch the ball before it did any damage. "Hey brat, watch where you hit those things, you could really hurt some one that way," he called in annoyance before turing around again to walk away yet again.

"Hey give me back my ball," the kid cried out. The coach upon noticing the comotion ran to see what the problem was. "He stole my ball coach," the kid said.

Ryoma hearing this stopped and called back, "Coach whoever you should keepthat kid on a proper leash. He attacked me without povocation and now he's blaming me for the loss of his stupid ball. When I went here kids were much better behaved, and didn't attack complete strangers with tennis balls for no reason."

There was a long pause then a breathless, "Echizen-kun?" Ryoma froze where hoping his ears had decived him. "Echizen Ryoma is that really you?" Oishi asked in wonder with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Che, mada mada dane Oishi-sempai. I never thought you'd end up as Seigaku's coach as well as it's mother," Ryoma said while turning to face his former team mate with his usual smirk on.

"It's been a while Echizen-kun. I didn't think you'd ever come back," Oishi said.

"Sensei," the kid interrupted. "Do you know this man? If you do could you get my ball back for me?"

"You hit it at me first you baka brat. Don't think I'm giving it back to you so you can hit at me again," Ryoma responded.

"You're nothing but a big bully," Ryoma's eye twitched at that. 'He just a kid Echizen just akid. Ignor him,' he tought trying to control the urge to smack the kid in the back of the head. "Rion did you hit the ball at Echizen-kun," Oishi asked, and though he spoke in a quiet and gentle tone, even Ryoma shivered at the warning in his voice.

"Y-yes sensei," Rion answered. "But he just stood there and stared at the team and I thought that he might be some pervert. I'm sorry Oishi-sensei"

With a sigh Oishi turned back to Ryoma, "Echizen-kun could you please give Rion back his ball? I really need to get practice going again."

It was only then that Ryoma noticed that the rest of the team had started to crowd around. "Yadda. The kid hit it at me I think I'll throw it in the river," Ryoma said with a smirk. "Unless...You want to win it back for him."

Oishi took the hint, "You want to play me to see who gets the ball? Ryoma this is childish and I don't hane time for it I have to get back to practice," Oishi said in an exasperated tone not really liking the way this was heading.

"Okay. Have it your way, I'll be going now," and with that Ryoma turned around and started to leave for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"Machimasu(wait)! Fine I'll play you but only if you give Rion his ball back now," Oishi said in a tone that made it seem like he was the one who was in charge.

"Fine by me. Hey brat here's your ball back," Ryoma said tossing the ball to Rion. "Hey Oishi-sempai find us some decent raquets to play with."

Ryoma took off his coat to show that he was dressed and ready to play tennis. The game started slow with Oishi serving first. Ryoma easily took the first two games while Oishi barely managed to take the third one. "Mada mada dane Oishi-sempai. You're getting slow on me,"Ryoma teased. He was extatic, and his adenaline was pumping. To Ryoma it felt like the best game in years, as he remembered playing many games on this same court. 'Man it's been years since I've felt like this while playing. I've really missed it' Ryoma thought as he served again. By the end of the set Ryoma and Oishi were both sweating and grinning like fools. "My win. That was fun we should play again some time," Ryoma said as he tugged back on his jacket wincing.

It was small but Oishi noticed it. "Are you alright Echizen-kun," he asked walking to his former team mate.

"H-hai. I just... a bruise I got earlier. It's nothing really, I'll be fine," Ryoma said before walking away.

'Something's wrong,' Oishi thought.

**+*+*+*+**

"Hey Eiji you'll never guess who I saw today."

"Who'd you see Oishi-chan?"

"I'm not telling you you have to guess."

"Oh come on you know I'm not good at guessing. Tellmetellmetellme! Or at least give me a hint."

"Well we haven't seen him in a while. He's still arogant. And he still has that same stupid..."

"Ochibi!!!!!" Eiji shouted into the phone making Oishi hold the phone away from his ear and wince.

"You guessed it. Wait, how'd you guess?"

"No I just saw him! Hang on I'll call you back later," and with that Eiji hung up on Oishi.

**+*+*+*+**

"Ochibi!!!!!" Eiji cried before glomping his most missed short friend.

"E-Eiji-sempai?" Ryoma said in a daze, before noticing the pain in his upper arm. "Can you please get off me?"

"Oops, sorry Ochibi. It's just that it's been forever since I last saw you. I guess I just got a little excited. You still look the same but you seem different.....Oh! I know! You got a new hair style," Eiji said while Ryoma's eye twitched and he began feel the beginings of migrain.

"No my hair is the same Eiji-sempai."

"Then what is it? Oh! You've grown, you're almost as tall as me now," Eiji cried and hugged Ryoma again, but this time he noticed Ryoma wince. "Are you alright ochibi? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I'm alright it's just a scratch," Ryoma said trying to hide his cut before Eiji saw that it was bleeding. He should have know better though with Eiji's good eyes he spotted it imediatly.

"Oh! My ochibi is bleeding! Come on hurry up and follow me we don't want that to get infected," Eiji said grabbing Ryoma's hand before he could even protest.

**+*+*+*+**

**A/N:** So tell me what you think!!! I've been working on this story for a while and wold love to hear feedback!!! I have chap two almost done and wil start on chap three soon!!!


	2. 2 A Painful Secret

**Regrets**

**By: Kit-Chan Luv**

**Chapter 2: A Painful Secret**

"Okay! We're here," Eiji shouted at the top of his lungs as they entered the apartment. It was cozy less like Eiji, and more like Oishi as it was neat and orderly but welcoming at the same time. "Now lets get you to the bathroom and clean that cut."

"Iie... It's alright. It has already stopped bleeding," Ryoma tried to say as Eiji hauled him off to the bathroom.

Before the bathroom Ryoma was dragged through a room that was so different from the front room it was almost scary. It was bright and kind of disorientating after the calm cozy room just a doorway away. Instead of a comfy couch it had bright colored bean bag chairs and a rainbow colored rug. Instead of magazines neatly spread out on the coffee table there was a low table in the center of the beanie chairs with coloring books and almost any kind of art tool you could think of.

When Ryoma tried to pull away again Eiji just squeezed his wrist tighter and pulled him along into the bathroom. "It's really fine I can treat it back at my hotel room," Ryoma tried once more to tell Eiji.

"Nope we have to clean it before it gets infected, that's what Oishi always says," Eiji said before lifting up Ryoma's sleeve. Even with Ryoma fighting him he got the damned thing up. When Eiji saw what was under the shirt sleeve he understood why Ryoma hadn't wanted anyone to see. "Ochibi, what," was all that Eiji could say.

"It's nothing. Please let me go now Eiji-sempai," Ryoma said not wanting to meet Eiji's eyes. He knew what he'd see there, the same thing he had seen in his manager's eyes, disappointment.

"When?"

"When, what?" Ryoma asked confused by the question.

"When did you start this," was Eiji's stern reply.

"I don't really remember," Ryoma answered still not looking up.

"Oh, Ochibi," with that Ryoma found himself scooped into a hug that startled him half to death. "Why? Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I don't know," Ryoma lied, of course he knew, but he wasn't going to say it out loud. He hadn't even told his psychiatrist. Hell, he hadn't told anyone other than Karupin, and she wasn't going to start talking anytime soon.

"That's a lie," Eiji accused.

"So, what if it is? You're not my mother so mind your own business," Ryoma snapped. Then looking away he asked, "Why do you care any ways?"

"Because I'm your friend, and I care about you ochibi," Eiji answered, offended that Ryoma would ask such a question and, sad that his friend was hurting and he didn't know why or how to help him. "And because you have always been like a little brother to me Ochibi."

Ryoma looked up shocked and a bit guilty for upsetting Eiji. He just didn't want... he didn't know what he wanted. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Eiji-sempai," he said pausing before saying, "I'm fine, really. I'm getting counseling so you don't have to worry."

"Of course I need to worry. You're my friend."

"Thank you," was all Ryoma could think of to say. "Please don't tell the others." Eiji was shocked by the amount of pleading in his voice. "I really don't want to worry anyone."

"I won't tell them but you should. I know the others would want to help."

"I will I just need time is all."

"Well then so long as you promise. I don't see why I should worry on that end. Now while I bandage you up why don't you tell me why you came back so suddenly. You didn't so much as call and tell any of us you were coming," Eiji said, successfully changing the subject, as he reached for the bandages that were spread plentifully around the bathroom.

"My psychiatrist said that it would be a good idea to come back "to confront childhood issues" as she put it. But it was really my manager who put my on a plane and told me to stay for at least two weeks or she was going to announce my 'problem' to the media and tell them I was taking a two month break from tennis at my Australian estate." Ryoma shivered at the thought of all the press and fans that would turn up at his estate to question, interview and 'support' him. "I thought it better to come than to be bombarded by 'sympathetic' fans and hungry reporters trying to get their latest scoop."

"Oh... so when did you get here," Eiji asked seciding to change the subject yet again.

"This morning. After I checked into my room I went to Seigaku, and found out Oishi's the coach now. Then I ran into you, or more correctly you ran into my and almost choked me to death," he paused trying to hide his annoyance at being asked so many questions, many of them too personal for him to answer. "Any more questions? What I had for breakfast, what the in flight movie was, anything."

Eiji look down sheepishly a light blush spotting his face. "Sorry Ochibi, I forgot that you don't like people asking questions. I guess more so now since mostly those who ask them are reporters," Eiji said.

"Yeah," Ryoma replied absently. "Anyways thank you for patching me up Eiji-sempai. I had fun chatting, it's been really relaxing but I have to get going. I'll see you another time."

"Oh...Okay, I'll see you later Ochibi. Don't hesitate to call me, I've really missed talking to you," Eiji said showing Ryoma to the door. "Oh I know me and Oishi are going to Kawamura Sushi tomorrow so you should come too."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Ryoma said and walked away.

+*+*+*+

"Moshi, moshi. Momoshiro speaking," Momo said answering his phone.

"Momo-chan! Guess who I saw today," Eiji called into the phone childishly.

"Who, Santa," Momo said sarcastically.

"No, but some one who's been just as elusive when I try to get a hold of them," Eiji answered.

"Really, and this elusive character would go by the name of...," Momo prompted

"Echizen Ryoma."

"You're kidding. Right? Oh I know he has a new commercial out or something right."

"Nope Ochibi is here in Japan. And just in time for our get together, don't you think Momo-chan," Eiji rambled on happily.

"This is...This is unexpected. Hey Eiji who else knows Echizen is in Japan," Momo asked.

"Um... Well Oishi-chan does, and you do, and.... I think that's every one. Ochibi told me that he came here unofficially so I'm guessing not many others were told," Eiji thought aloud.

"Good. Hey did you invite Echizen to dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I told him that me and Oishi-chan are going out to eat. He said he'd see us there."

"Great! Hey Eiji don't tell anyone else. I want to see their faces when Echizen walks in," Momo said.

"Alright but you can't tell anyone else either then," Eiji said.

"Fine by me. Anyways I gotta go finish packing. I'll see you there tomorrow," Momo said before hanging up.

+*+*+*+

**A/N: **Soooo…What'd you all think?!?!? I love hearing what others think of my writing!!! So review.

Also I am putting up a poll in my bio for the pairing( it's needed to finish the third chapter!)

Aslo I won't be home for a few weeks so I won't be able to post (though it doesn't really matter as am still working on chap 3 any ways!!!) until I get home…


	3. Seigaku Reunion

**Regrets**

**By: Kit-Chan Luv**

**Chapter 3: Seigaku Reunites!!!**

"Hey sensei was that man really Echizen Ryoma," Rion asked.

"Yes he was," Oishi answered watching the practice match.

"Really? He seemed to know you. You never told us you knew THE Echizen Ryoma. How do you know him," Rion rambled.

"We used to play on the same team. He was a first year, the only first year to ever get a spot on the reagulars. I'm suprised that you didn't know he went here. If any of you would have looked you would see his name on the trophy in my office. Or even the picture in my office next to that very same trophy," Oishi said not even looking away from the match.

"Really? That is so cool! I can't wait to tell my mom I met Echizen Ryoma today," Rion said excitedly. "Hey sensei do you think he might come back soon? If he does do you think he would give me his autograph," Rion asked breathless with hope.

"Rion I would prefer if you and the others didn't tell anyone that Echizen-kun was here. Since there was no warning that he was coming then he must be here for a break and if so he doesn't want the media to know he's here," Oishi said loud enough so that everyone near him could here and pass it on. "And I don't know if he will be coming back, but he might."

"That would be so cool," some of the other players said.

"Oishi-chan!!!!," was the only warning Oishi got before Eiji glomped him. "Oishi-chan, I saw Ochibi-chan, and guess what!"

"What," Oishi said trying to disentangle himself from his lover.

"Ochibi is going to come to dinner with us tomarrow. Isn't that great? Isn'titisn'tit," Eiji cried happily while bouncing around.

"Really? Does Echizen know who all's going to be there," Oishi asked.

"Well he knows we're going to be there but if you're asking if he knows the rest of the team is going to be there then no."

"You know Echizen-kun doesn't like suprises very much."

"I know but that's okay. Anyways don't tell the others either I want it to be a suprise for everyone," Eiji said, and Oishi again began to wonder if his lover really was six. In a very serious tone though Eiji said, "I'm worried about him though. He...," he looked around to find that the whole tennis team was focused on them. "I'll tell you later when you get home," Eiji finished and walked away with a worried look on his face.

Oishi on the other hand was confused and worried from his lover's words and actions.

+*+*+*+

**That Night**

**Eiji/Oishi's Appartment**

"Kiku I home!!,"Oishi called out as he walked into his and his lover's home.

"Oishi!!!." Was all the warning he needed as he braced himself against the wall moments before Eiji glomped him promtly kissing him senseless.

"It's nice to see you too love," Oishi said as they parted for air. "But I do belive you had something to tell me earlier. You looked really worried, and you were acting strange as well. What is it? What's wrong with Echizen-kun that could have you so worried?"

"I...," Eiji looked at the floor before taking Oishi's hand and leading him to the couch. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this. Ochibi might get mad at me. But I'm really worried about him!." Eiji looked up worry etched into his face and some fear in his eyes. This had Oishi truely disturbed. What could be wrong to get his love in such a state. "I don't want Ochibi to be angery at me! I want him to came to me and tell me what's really wrong. Why would he be hurting himself? What could have happened to my Ochibi-chan to make him want to hurt himself?"

This startled him. Echizen was hurting himself? When had this started? Did it have anything to do with why he was back in Japan so suddenly? These and so many other questions were racing through Oishi's head as he began to understand why Eiji was acting strange and also why Echizen-kun had left so suddenly. "How did you find out about this Kiku? I don't think Echizen would just tell anyone this."

"When I ran into him earlir I saw he was bleeding so I brought him home to clean his cut, just like you tell me to when I get hurt. He was really reluctant to come with me but I made him and after a bit of a strugle I got his sleeve up and that's when I saw them. Oishi, there were so many! And alot of them were fresh! So I talked to him while I cleaned him up and then as he was leaving I told him to meet us for lunch at Kawamura Sushi!." Eiji explained in a rush.

"I see. Did he say he would come?"

"Yep! He promised!"

+*+*+*+*+

**The Next Day**

**Kawamura Sushi**

"Nya. Hi everyone!," Eiji shouted as he entered the restaurant.

"Hello Eiji," Fuji said with his usual smile.

"Guess what, Fuji-ko! Guess what."

"What has you so excited Eiji?"

"I brought a suprise for everyone," Eiji all but shouted happily.

This had Fuji interested. What could Eiji have brought for everyone that even had Oishi smiling?

"Really where is it now Eiji-kun," Inui asked. By now everyone was interested in Eiji's surprise. After all this was Eiji, it was bound to be entertaining at the very least.

"It's on its way. It should be here any minute now," Eiji answered with a big smile, just as the door opened again.

Every looked over at the sound of chimes, to see a figure standing in the dorrway. They looked around then promptly shut the door.

"Oh no you don't," Eiji said and went after the them. He returned a minute later dragging a shorter person behind him. "See I told you I had a supries," Eij called, quickly swiping off the glasses and hat the other male was wearing.

"Echize?," Fuji breathed, shocked as almost everyone else to see Ryoma.

"H..Hai," Ryoma said before sitting down ar the table akwardly.

For a long moment, silence reigned until Momoshiro decided it had lasted long enough. "Welcome back Echizen. So how long are you in town for?"

"Thank you Momo-sempai. I'm in Japan for at least two weeks," Ryoma replied, happy that the silence had passed.

"So why'd you come back Echizen-kun," Tezuk asked deciding to get the answer to the main question on everyone's mind.

Ryoma could find no way around it so he told them bluntly, "My shrink and manager conspied against me and threatened to tell the press the address to my esate in Australia."

Again there was silence around the table. "Saa. That almost seems like a lie Ryoma-kun," Fuji said as Inui took down notes and data.

"Don't believe it if you don't want to," Ryoma shot back reaching for one of the Sushi rolls that was already on the table.

"So Echizen...Do you really see a shrink," Momo asked, wondering if Ryma was just joking.

"My manager is blackmailing me to do it," Ryo answered not looking at all happy about it. "But enough about me how have you all been? And what have you been up to," he asked successfully elueding any more questions about his shrink and reasons for being in Japan again.

It turned out Momo had been training in Tokyo and was also going to college. While Kaido had been working in the semi-pro leauge and traning to enter the pro curcit soon.

Inui had graduated and had just finished his board testing to become a licened doctor. Though he was already thinking of going back for another major, just in case.

Tezuka was about to get his masters in physical therapy. And Oishi had gone to college only to go back to Seigaku to become the coach when Sumire retired.

Eiji had moved in with Oishi and was in school to become a Vet and vollunteered at the local animal shelter from time to time.

Taka, of course, had gone to colunary school and taken over his father's restuarant. He had also opened more sushi shops around Japan, thoough he prefered to stay at the one he grew up in.

Ryoma had, by then, opened up enough to sugest opening one in Floirda and in Australia near his estates, complaining about not being able to get real food near him.

Fuji not wanting to be ignored decided to switch the sushi Ryoma was about to eat with an extra-spicy-wasabi roll. Ryo imediately noticed and decided to get revenge for all the times he had fallen for it. So he switched Fuji's spicy roll for an extra sour-sweet roll.

As Ryoma popped a sushi roll into his mouth so did Fuji. Everyone had noticed Fuji's switch but the reaction they got was not the one they had expected. Fuji almost imedieately and reached for his tea.

"Saa. Fuji-sempai isn't the extra sweet-sour sushi the best," was Ryoma's only reply as he ate more sushi. At that everyone started laughing, even Tezuka had a smile.

"Ryoma-kun it's not nice to do such things to your sempai," Fuji said as he checked his latest sushi rol for any sweet-sour suprises.

"Nor is it nise to take advantage of your koukai like that Fuji-sempai," Ryo shot back reaching for another sushi as Fuji had replaced his last one. "That won't work on me any more. My stupid manager has done it way too often"

"Not fun."

Momo decided he didn't like being ignored so he intervened. "Hey Echizen aren't you hot in that sweater," he asked.

Ryoma stiffened for a moment before saying, "Yadda." But everyone had noticed that one moment and knew something was up. Only question was, what?

Sensing that the others were about to ask him more questions Ryoma excused himself to the restroom. "That was close Echize," he chided himself. It had been days since he had last cut, and Ryoma was proud of his own progress. But ever since he had returned to Japan he was itching for anotehr painfully delicious line to be added to the many otehrs on his arm.

Reaching into his pocket Ryoma pulled out his wallet and dipped his fingers into the hidden slit that held his most precious belonging. There was a flash of silver and then red began to drip into the sink. Hissing in both pain and pleasure Ryoma let his mind wonder and relax. This is what he wanted this is what he had wanted for days.

Realizing he might be taking a bit too long Ryoma quickly cleaned and bound his wrist.

+*+*+*+

**Back at the Table**

"Hey Eiji you said you were worried about Ryoma over the phone, right," Momo asked looking at the smallest of their group.

"Y-yeah," Eiji answered knowing what Momo was going to ask.

"Do you know why he's acting so strange then?"

"N-no," Eiji said looking around hoping Ryoma would return soon.

"Eiji-kun. It's not polite to lie," Fuji said with a smile, but everyone could feel the threatening aura. What thay couldn't tell was that Fuji was more worried than they were.

"I promised not to ell," Eiji said, afraid of what Fuji might do but unwilling to betray his Ochibi's trust.

"Then you do know," Momo stated leaning towards Eiji.

"Know what," Ryoma asked entering the room.

"Nothing," Inui said quickly.

"Ochibi!!! They're threatening me," Eiji cried latching onto Ryoma's arm.

"Why," he asked, trying not to flinch as Eiji put pressure on his newest momento.

"Because thy're all worried about you and seem to think I know what's wrong."

They all felt the temperature drop as Ryoma said, "It's my business." He then grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

"Eiji," Momo shouted.

"He would have figured it out anyways," Oishi said looking at the door Ryoma had left through.

"So Eiji-kun what's wrong with Echizen-kun," Tezuka asked.

"I don't really know all the details, but what I do know is very little and what I can say is even less," Eiji said looking distraught at having to keep secrets form the others.

"Why won't you tell us what you do know?"

"Because I promised Ochibi not to tell anyone if he promised to tell you himself."

"Lets let Eiji keep his promise. I think he may be more worried than the rest of us," Oishi said coming to his lovers aid, as he grabbed their coats. The fun atmosphere had dissapeared and now he felt it was time to leave.

With that everyone else started getting ready to leave as well.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**AN:** You can hate me! I know you might...Sorry it took so long!!! I'll have the next chapter up sooner. I promise(to try)!!!


End file.
